kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Britania e Madhe
Mbretëria e Bashkuar (anglisht: United Kindom, shkurt UK) ose Mbretëria e Bashkuar e Britanisë së Madhe dhe Irlandës Veriore (anglisht: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) është një Mbretëri (Monarki) kushtetuese në veri të Evropës. Ky shtet në ishullin më të madh Evropian përbëhet nga Anglia, Skocia, Irlanda Veriore dhe Uelsi. Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Mbretërisë së Bashkuar Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësit shtetrore Britania e Madhe ka katër njësi shtetërore dhe në nivel të tyre bëhet administrimi i mbretërisë përderisa në nivel mbretëror kryhen punët që kanë të bëjnë me marrëdhëniet e jashtme dhe disa të drejta për punë të brendshme që kanë të bëjnë me rregullimin e marrdhënieve ndërshtetërore të njësive të saj. * Anglia * Skocia * Irlanda Veriore * Uelsi Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Britanisë Madhe Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Britanisë është 244,820 km2 dhe shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 54 00 V''', 2 00 '''L. 3,230 km2 të kësaj sipërfaqeje janë ujore ndërsa 241,590 km2 tokë me një vijë bregdetare prej 12,429 kilometrave. Klima është e ndikuar nga rrymimet e ajrit të shkaktuara në oqean dhe kryesisht mbizotëron një mot i vranët po thuaj se gjatë tërë vitit. Relievi i Britanisë përbëhet kryesisht nga një teren i malorë i ulët dhe nga rrafshi bregdetarë. Në pjesët lindore dhe juglindore tereni është më shkëmborë. Pika më e ultë e Britanisë gjendet nën nivelin e detit 4 metra në Fens (ang.:The Fens) dhe ajo më e lara në lartësi mbidetare prej 1,343 metrave në Ben Nevis në pjesën perëndimore të vendit. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Mbretërisë së Bashkuar Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Mbretërisë së Bashkuar Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Mbretërisë së Bashkuar * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Mbretëresha :The British Monarchy * Qeveria :Her Majesty's Stationery Office * Parlamenti :www.parliament.uk * Ministria : *Number 10 Downing Street *Gateway to UK governmental services and websites *British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) *Office of National Statistics **UK 2004 Factbook *www.multimap.co.uk Faqe me pamje dhe harta nga BM *www.streetmap.co.uk ---- :Diaspora shqiptare * Albanian Youth Action - Qendrën e Rinisë Shqiptare ---- Lidhje tjera *www.upmystreet.com Detaje për vende karekterisike ne BM *UK Cities Turizem *UK travel guide Turizem *Bizwiki UK Numratori telefonik i ndërmarrjeve * af:Verenigde Koninkryk als:Grossbritannien und Nordirland am:ዩናይትድ ኪንግደም an:Reino Unito ang:Geānlǣht Cynerīce ar:المملكة المتحدة arc:ܡܠܟܘܬܐ ܚܕܝܬܐ ast:Reinu Xuníu az:Böyük Britaniya bar:Großbritannien bat-smg:Jongtėnė Karalīstė be:Вялікабрытанія be-x-old:Вялікабрытанія bg:Обединено кралство Великобритания и Северна Ирландия bn:যুক্তরাজ্য br:Rouantelezh Unanet Breizh-Veur ha Norzhiwerzhon bs:Ujedinjeno Kraljevstvo ca:Regne Unit de la Gran Bretanya i Irlanda del Nord cdo:Ĭng-guók ceb:Hiniusang Gingharian co:Regnu Unitu cs:Spojené království cu:Велика Британї cv:Аслă Британи cy:Y Deyrnas Unedig da:Storbritannien de:Vereinigtes Königreich diq:Britanya Gırde el:Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο en:United Kingdom eo:Unuiĝinta Reĝlando es:Reino Unido et:Suurbritannia eu:Erresuma Batua fa:پادشاهی متحده fi:Yhdistynyt kuningaskunta fiu-vro:Ütiskuningriik fo:Stóra Bretland fr:Royaume-Uni frp:Royômo-Uni fur:Ream Unît fy:Grut-Brittanje ga:An Ríocht Aontaithe gd:An Rìoghachd Aonaichte gl:Reino Unido - United Kingdom gv:Reeriaght Unnaneyssit hak:Yîn-koet he:הממלכה המאוחדת hi:संयुक्त राजशाही hr:Ujedinjeno Kraljevstvo hsb:Wulkobritaniska ht:Wayòm Ini hu:Egyesült Királyság hy:Միավորված Թագավորություն ia:Regno Unite id:Britania Raya ilo:Pagarian ti Britania ken Umamianan nga Irlandia io:Unionita Rejio is:Bretland it:Regno Unito ja:イギリス jbo:ritygu'e ka:გაერთიანებული სამეფო kab:Langliz kk:Құрама Патшалық ko:영국 ku:Keyatiya Yekbûyî ya Brîtaniya Mezin û Bakurê Îrlanda kw:Rywvaneth Unys la:Britanniarum Regnum lb:Groussbritannien an Nordirland li:Vereineg Keuninkriek lij:Regno Unïo ln:Ingɛlɛ́tɛlɛ lt:Jungtinė Karalystė lv:Apvienotā Karaliste mi:Kīngitanga Kotahi mk:Обединетото Кралство ml:യുണൈറ്റഡ് കിങ്ഡം ms:United Kingdom mt:Renju Unit nah:Tlacetilīlli Huēyitlahtohcāyōtl nds:Grootbritannien un Noordirland nds-nl:Verienigd Keuninkriek ne:संयुक्त अधिराज्य nl:Verenigd Koninkrijk nn:Storbritannia no:Det forente kongerike Storbritannia og Nord-Irland nrm:Rouoyaume Unni oc:Reialme Unit os:Стыр Британи pam:United Kingdom pl:Wielka Brytania pms:Regn Unì ps:برطانيه pt:Reino Unido qu:Hukllachasqa Qhapaq Suyu rm:Reginavel Unì da la Gronda Britannia ed Irlanda dal Nord rmy:Phandlo Thagaripen la Bare Britaniyako thai le Nordutne Irlandesko ro:Regatul Unit roa-rup:Britania Mare ru:Великобритания scn:Regnu Unitu sco:Unitit Kinrick sh:Ujedinjeno Kraljevstvo simple:United Kingdom sk:Spojené kráľovstvo sl:Združeno kraljestvo Velike Britanije in Severne Irske sr:Уједињено Краљевство sv:Storbritannien ta:ஐக்கிய இராச்சியம் tet:Reinu Naklibur tg:Подшоҳии Муттаҳида th:สหราชอาณาจักร tl:United Kingdom tpi:Yunaitet Kingdom tr:Birleşik Krallık ty:Paratāne udm:Великобритания uk:Велика Британія ur:برطانیہ uz:Birlashgan Qirollik vec:Regno Unìo vi:Vương quốc Liên hiệp Anh và Bắc Ireland vls:Verênigd Keunienkryk vo:Regän Pebalöl wuu:英国 yi:פאראייניגטע קעניגרייך zea:Vereênigd Konienkriek zh:英国 zh-classical:英國 zh-min-nan:Liân-ha̍p Ông-kok zh-yue:英國